claudisprobierereifandomcom-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Frühlings-Guide
center Die Vögel zwitschern und es bleibt abends wieder länger hell. Wer kann das wollen? Ab ins dunkle Kino heißt unsere Devise, denn diesen Frühling gibt es dort wieder viel Spannendes, Schönes und Lustiges zu sehen! Wir haben mal eine Auswahl der Filme zusammengestellt, die in den nächsten Monaten auf der Leinwand zu sehen sind und gute Gründe dafür gefunden, sie sich anzuschauen. Spring Breakers 300px|left Kinostart: 21.03.2013 Regie: Harmony Korine Darsteller: Selena Gomez, Ashley Benson, Vanessa Hudgens, Heather Morris, James Franco Wenn man den Titel hört und einen Blick auf die Besetzungsliste von Spring Breakers wirft, kann man leicht voreilige Schlüsse ziehen. Disney- und Seriensternchen in einem Film über die bekannten amerikanischen Frühlingsferien, in denen die Kids nach Mexiko und Co. pilgern, um dort zu feiern und sich zu betrinken, wie ihre deutschen Pendants am Ballermann. Aber weit gefehlt! Spring Breakers ist weder eine pure Komödie, noch Romanze, oder ein Coming of age-Film, sondern ein knallhartes Action-Drama mit komischen Elementen. Die vier Protagonistinnen sind keine unschuldigen Studentinnen, sondern gehörig angepisst von ihrem Leben und rauben kurzerhand ein Restaurant aus, um sich die Reise leisten zu können. Das ist allerdings noch nicht genug, um die Abenteuerlust der vier zu stillen. Als sie den Drogendealer "Alien" (gespielt von James Franco) kennenlernen und der ein paar Aufträge in petto hat, lässt sich das Mädchen-Gespann in eine Welt von Gewalt und Kriminalität ziehen, die allen schnell über den Kopf wächst. James Franco birgt wie immer großes Nervpotenzial, doch das unkonventionelle Drehbuch und motivierte Schauspielerinnen, die ihr flauschiges Image ablegen wollen, machen Spring Breakers bestimmt sehenswert. Beautiful Creatures - Eine unsterbliche Liebe 300px|left Kinostart: 04.04.2013 Regie: Richard LaGravenese Darsteller: Alice Englert, Alden Ehrenreich, Jeremy Irons, Viola Davis, Emmy Rossum, Emma Thompson Twilight hat mit seinem Finale im letzten Jahr eine klaffende Lücke im Herzen vieler Fans hinterlassen. Viele von ihnen werden sich jetzt vielleicht nach Ersatz im fantastischen Herzschmerz-Department umsehen und Beautiful Creatures scheint alle wichtigen Kriterien zu erfüllen. Genau wie Twilight basiert der Film auf einer Romanvorlage (Sixteen Moons - Eine unsterbliche Liebe), dem ersten Teil einer Reihe, die auf vier Bände angelegt ist. Es geht, ihr habt es euch sicher schon gedacht, um eine große aber lebensgefährliche und somit eigentlich unmögliche Liebe. Die übersinnlichen Kräfte liegen diesmal auf der weiblichen Seite. Die 15-jährige Lena ist eine Hexe und an ihrem 16. Geburtstag steht die Entscheidung an, sich entweder auf die Seite des Guten oder des Dunklen zu stellen. Ihre Familienmitglieder haben unterschiedliche Meinungen dazu und das Mädchen ist hin- und hergerissen. Welche Entscheidung wird sie treffen und welche Rolle spielt ihr geliebter Ethan dabei? Wer Twilight vermisst und nicht auf die Chroniken der Unterwelt warten will, sollte es am 04.04. schleunigst herausfinden. Ginger und Rosa 300px|left Kinostart: 11.04.2013 Regie: Sally Potter Darsteller: Alice Englert, Elle Fanning, Christina Hendricks, Timothy Spall, Annette Bening, Oliver Platt Geschichten über Freundschaft werden meistens mit Jungs oder Männern erzählt. Bis heute scheint man diesem Geschlecht mehr Loyalität zuzutrauen, den Begriff "Männerfreundschaft" gibts es nicht umsonst ohne Gegenstück. Autorin und Regisseurin Sally Potter stellt sich gegen diesen Trend und zwei junge Mädchen ins Zentrum ihrer Erzählung, die auf geschickte Weise das Persönliche mit dem Politischen verbindet. Ginger und Rosa wachsen in den 60er Jahren in England auf und sind unzertrennlich. Sie reden über Jungs und Frisuren aber auch über die schwierigen gesellschaftlichen Themen, die in dieser ereignisreichen Zeit aufeinander treffen und sich gegenseitig beeinflussen. In ihrer Angst vor dem kalten Krieg und einer nuklearen Katastrophe müssen die beiden es irgendwie durch die Pubertät schaffen, während ein Teil der Gesellschaft plötzlich zur sexuellen Revolution aufruft und die eigenen Eltern in ihrer Spießigkeit scheinbar keine Vorbildfunktion mehr haben können. Die kleine Elle Fanning hat schon in Somewher und Super 8 bewiesen, dass sie ihrer Schwester Dakota schauspielerisch in nichts nachsteht und mit Alice Englert (aus Beautiful Creautures) ist eine weitere vielversprechende Newcomerin an Bord. Da kann eigentlich nicht mehr viel schief gehen. Das hält kein Jahr 300px|left Kinostart: 25.04.2013 Regie: Dan Mazer Darsteller: Rose Byrne, Anna Faris, Simon Baker, Minnie Driver, Rafe Spall Regisseur Dan Mazer ist niemand, dem man eine romantische Komödie zutrauen würde. Bisher wurde er vor allem durch seine Zusammenarbeit mit Sasha Baron Cohen, alias Ali G bekannt. Schon im Jahr 2000 arbeitete er als Autor für die Ali G-Show und war später für die Drehbücher zu Borat und Brüno verantwortlich. Das hält kein Jahr spielt nun auf den ersten Blick in einer anderen Liga. Es geht um ein junges Paar, das schon nach kurzer Zeit heiratet und bald mit den ersten Problemen konfrontiert wird. Die überzogenen Gags lassen erfreulicherweise auf sich warten und zum Glück spielt hier nicht Katherine Heigl, sondern Rose Byrne die Hauptrolle, die schon in Brautalarm eine tolle Performance ablieferte, die in ihren Feinheiten extrem lustig und nie übertrieben wirkte. Diese Kombination aus einer Geschichte, die dem Zuschauer bekannt vorkommt, einem Regisseur, der sich etwas traut und einer Hauptdarstellerin, die es versteht, lustig zu sein, ohne das Identifikationspotenzial zu verlieren, hat alle Chancen, eine charmante Komödie zu werden, in der Frühlingsgefühle nicht allzu ernst genommen werden müssen. Iron Man 3 300px|left Kinostart: 01.05.2013 Regie: Shane Black Darsteller: Robert Downey Jr., Gwyneth Paltrow, Don Cheadle, Rebecca Hall, Guy Pearce, Ben Kingsley, Paul Bettany Zu Iron Man 3 muss eigentlich nicht mehr viel gesagt werden. Je näher der Kinostart rückt, desto mehr werden die Fans mit Bild- und Videomaterial zugebombt. Jeden Tag wird ein neues "Geheimnis" verraten oder eine zusätzliche Version der Rüstung gezeigt - und die Fans freuen sich über jedes Leckerchen. Was wir bisher wissen: Tony Stark muss sich diesmal seiner wohl schwersten Prüfung stellen, denn der scheinbar übermächtige Mandarin hat es sich zum Ziel gemacht, den Helden ein für allemal fertig zu machen. Statt sich nur auf seine Rüstung zu verlassen, muss Stark sich auf seine persönlichen Stärken besinnen und sich die interessante Frage stellen, die jeden Superhelden früher oder später beschäftig: "Was macht mich wirklich zum Helden?" Es wird sicher ein großes Vergnügen, dem charismatischen Robert Downey Jr. dabei zuzusehen und die Action-Sequenzen des technisch umwerfenden Franchises waren schließlich auch noch nie zu verachten. Popcorn-Kino vom Feinsten! Stoker- Die Unschuld endet 300px|left Kinostart: 09.05.2013 Regie: Park Chan-wook Darsteller: Nicole Kidman, Mia Wasikowska, Matthew Goode Wer im Mai von grünen Wiesen und verliebten Menschen die Schnauze voll hat, sollte sich Stoker anschauen. Der koreanische Kult-Regisseur gibt hier sein amerikanisches Debüt und das verspricht ein packender Psycho-Thriller zu werden. Nach dem Tod des Familienvaters stehen Teenager India und ihre Mutter allein da. Plötzlich taucht ein mysteriöser Onkel namens Charlie auf, der anbietet, bei den beiden einzuziehen. Es dauert nicht lange, bis er beide Frauen in seinen Bann gezogen hat und nun beginnt ein gruseliges Spiel, bei dem man niemandem vertrauen kann. Schon der Trailer zu Stoker ist eine Kostbarkeit, wie man sie aus Hollywood selten zu sehen kriegt. Mit Meisterwerken wie Oldboy oder I'm a Cyborg But That's OK hat Park Chan Woook sich als visueller Perfektionist bewiesen, der den Zuschauer immer wieder überrascht, ohne dabei die eigentliche Geschichte aus den Augen zu verlieren. Er findet stets umwerfende Bilder für das Innenleben seiner Figuren, was gerade im Thriller-Horror-Genre niemanden kalt lassen wird. Jetzt bleibt nur noch zu hoffen, dass auch Nicole Kidmans Gesicht dieser Aufgabe wieder gewachsen ist... Der große Gatsby 300px|left Kinostart: 16.05.2013 Regie: Baz Luhrman Darsteller: Leonardi DiCaprio, Carey Mulligan, Isla Fisher, Jason Clarke, Joel Edgerton, Tobey Maguire Baz Luhrman wurde nach '' Strictly Ballroom'' und Romeo und Julia für kurze Zeit mein unangefochtener Lieblings-Regisseur und ich hatte große Erwartungen für seine weitere Karriere. Nach Australia war es dann allerdings schnell wieder vorbei mit meiner bedingungslosen Bewunderung. Nach einer langen Pause ist Luhrman nun zurück und er hat sein erfolgreichstes Pferd Leonardo DiCaprio wieder mitgebracht. Die Rolle des großen Gatsby von Literatur-Ikone F.Scott Fitzgerald, scheint ihm wie auf den Leib geschrieben: Ein exzentrischer Macht-Mensch, der ständig zwischen Größenwahnsinn und tiefen Unsicherheiten hin- und her getrieben wird. Luhrman inszeniert die Geschichte über die goldenen Zwanziger Jahre als buntes Feuerwerk aus Lichtern und Luxus, in denen verzweifelt versucht wurde, das Trauma des ersten Weltkriegs hinter sich zu lassen. Gatsby ist die Galleonsfigur dieses Wunsches und der verzweifelte Traum von einem neuen Leben, das mit der Vergangenheit nichts mehr zu tun haben muss, manifestiert sich in seiner tiefen Liebe zu Daisy, einer unglücklich verheirateten Frau. Die meisten werden wissen, wie die Geschichte aussieht, doch das sollte niemanden davon abhalten, sich diese neue Interpretation des Stoffes im Kino anzusehen. Star Trek Into Darkness 300px|left Kinostart: 16.05.2013 Regie: J.J Abrams Darsteller: Chris Pine, Zachary Quinto, Zoe Saldana, Simon Pegg Ich habe zu viel Angst vor wütenden Memory Alpha-Nutzern, um jetzt hier zu tun, als hätte ich irgendeine Ahnung von Star Trek. Habe ich nicht. Was ich sagen kann: Der letzte Film hat mir gefallen, der Trailer sieht spannend aus und für viele Leute scheint das alles eine große Sache zu sein. Also: Warum nicht gucken? To the Wonder 300px|left Kinostart: 30.05.2013 Regie: Terrence Malick Darsteller: Ben Affleck, Olga Kurylenko, Rachel McAdams, Javier Bardem Terrence Malick ist das Phantom Hollywoods. Es gibt kaum Bilder von ihm, er holt seine Preise nicht ab und zwischen seinen wenigen Filmen können bis zu zwanzig Jahre liegen... doch wenn sie es dann, nach meistens extrem langer Postproduktion, doch auf die Leinwand schaffen, werden dem Zuschauer filmische Kunstwerke geschenkt, die ihresgleichen suchen. Momentan scheint sich Malick in einer besonders produktiven Phase zu befinden, denn sein letzter Film Tree of Life gewann erst 2011 die goldene Palme in Cannes. Der Film erzählt von vier Menschen, die auf verschiedene Weise emotional miteinander verbunden sind und stellt die ewigen Fragen der Liebe: Was sie ist, wie sie sich verändert und wie man dieses Wunder bewahren kann. Die Figur von Javier Bardem bringt als Priester zusätzlich eine religiöse und spirituelle Ebene in die Geschichte. Ich bin sicher: Hier bleibt kein Herz unberührt und kein Auge trocken. To the Wonder ist mein Favorit in der Liste. Before Midnight 300px|left Kinostart: 06.06.2013 Regie: Richard Linklater Darsteller: Julie Delpy, Ethan Hawke Das Wort "Fortsetzung" kann ich mittlerweile nicht mehr hören und doch gibt es mehr davon als je zuvor. Woran das liegt und was das zum Beispiel mit dem großen Erfolg amerikanischer Serien zu tun haben könnte, mag man mal an anderer Stelle diskutieren, doch jetzt geht es um eine Fortsetzung, die ihren schlechten Ruf hoffentlich nicht verdient hat. Before Sunrise begeisterte 1994 das Publikum mit einer eigentlich ganz unaufgeregt erzählten Geschichte von zwei Fremden, die durch Zufall zusammen kommen und sich bei einem Zwischenstopp ineinander verlieben. Nach einem vom Schicksal verhinderten Treffen, wurde die Geschichte der beiden neun Jahre später in Before Sunset weiter erzählt. Auch wenn die Leben der beiden in der Zwischenzeit sehr unterschiedlich verlaufen sind, war ihre Verbindung immer noch genau so stark wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Am Ende war klar: Noch mal werden sie sich nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Nun sind wieder neun Jahre vergangen und das Paar ist tatsächlich noch zusammen. Mit ihren zwei gemeinsamen Kindern geht es diesmal um die ganz alltäglichen Probleme, von der auch eine Beziehung nicht verschont bleibt, die auf einer großen romantischen Liebesgeschichte basiert. Nach den beiden Vorgängern und guten Berlinale-Kritiken freuen wir uns auf spritzige Dialoge und kluge Beobachtungen der menschlichen Zweisamkeit. Seelen 300px|left Kinostart: 06.06.2013 Regie: Andrew Niccol Darsteller: Saoirse Ronan, Diane Kruger, Max Irons, Jake Abel Es ist nicht jedem bewusst, dass Twilight-Star-Autorin Stephenie Meyer noch einen anderen Roman veröffentlicht hat, doch 2008, also im gleichen Jahr, in dem der letzte Twilight-Band erschien, brachte die produktive Schreiberin auch "Seelen" (The Host) auf den Markt. Wieder geht es um eine dramatische Liebesgeschichte zweier Teenager, doch an dieser Stelle sollten Twilight-Gegener noch nicht abwinken. Seelen behandelt das beliebte Sci-Fi-Thema der Alien-Invasion, die sich nicht nur auf unseren Planeten, sondern auch auf den menschlichen Körper bezieht. Was in Die Körperfresser kommen (Invasion of The Body Snatchers') im Horror-Genre erzählt wurde, findet nun eben seinen Platz in der romantischen Coming-of-age-Sparte, was auf den ersten Blick für das Motiv sehr passend ist. Ein Mädchen muss damit fertig werden, dass zwei Seelen mit verschiedenen Motivationen in ihrem Körper leben - das wird einige an die Pubertät erinnern. Mit Andrew Niccol haben die Produzenten einen Sci-Fi-erfahrenen Regisseur gefunden, der schon das Drehbuch zum großartigen Film Die Truman Show schrieb. Ob Diane Kruger ihrer stereotypen Rolle der Alien-Antagonistin ein bisschen Leben einhauchen kann bleibt abzuwarten, während Hauptdarstellerin Saoirse Ronan als eine der interessantesten amerikanischen Newcomerinnen der letzten Jahre sicher nicht enttäuschen wird. Man of Steel 300px|left Kinostart: 20.06.2013 Regie: Zack Snyder Darsteller: Henry Cavill, Amy Adams, Russell Crowe, Kevin Costner Diane Lane Die ersten Meinungen nach den Testscreenings von Man of Steel sind schon durchgesickert und wenn man Gerüchten glauben darf, halten ihn viele für den besten Superhelden-Film der letzten Jahre, oder sogar aller Zeiten. Im Trailer wird schon deutlich, dass hier endlich mal versucht wurde, sich stilistisch in eine andere Richtung zu bewegen und das wurde auch höchste Zeit. Was viele Zuschauer an Batman Begins so begeisterte, war das authentische Element im Film. Er fühlte sich "realer" an, was auch zu dem inhaltlichen Element gepasst hat, dass Batman eben keine tatsächlichen Superkräfte hat, sondern ein ganz normaler Mensch ist. Passend zum fiktionalen Moloch von Gotham City und der traumatisierten Seele von Bruce Wayne war die Nolan-Trilogie stockdunkel. In Man of Steel scheint uns nun ausgerechnet Zack Snyder, der bisher bis zur absoluten Künstlichkeit stilisierte Filme wie 300 oder Sucker Punch gedreht hat, eine Comic-Verfilmung zu präsentieren, deren Teaser auf den ersten Blick wie ein Indie-Drama aussieht. Entsättigte Farben und zurückhaltendes Sounddesign stehen im extremen Kontrast zu Filmen wie Marvel's The Avengers oder der Spider-Man-Reihe, deren Herangehensweise natürlich auch ihre Berechtigung hat. Trotzdem wird es hoffentlich erfrischend, noch mal einen ganz andern Superhelden-Film zu sehen. Die Erwartungen sind hoch. 'Welche Filme wollt ihr euch auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen und welche fehlen in der Liste? ' Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag